Everything
by doc boy
Summary: Everything that should have happened in the second movie... Only without the nothingness...


Everything

I do not own card captor Sakura

I doc boy am herby proud to present to you…. The 200th story I have written here on . It has been a long ride. Yet I want to thank you all for every hit, review, favorite and alert you have given me over these past few years. While I do not always answer these gestures, rest assured they are very much appreciated. You guys are awesome! So without further ado, let the magic begin…

She didn't expect Tomoyo to do anything about her saying she wanted to see Shaoran in person again. But nevertheless, he was here again in Tomoeda. They hung out together at the playground, talking to each other. Sakura sat on the swing next to Meiling.

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight? I'll do my best to cook a good meal."

Her friend smiled.

"I'd love to, but Miss Daiduji and I have something we need to do…" she said and winked at her and the girl affirmed the claim.

"Maybe next time." she said.

"Oh sorry. I guess I should have known you had plans…"

"But maybe you could treat Shaoran to dinner…" she said and both got up with a start.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed.

"So I'll see you later Shaoran," said Meiling.

"Hey Meiling wait a second…" said Shaoran nervously.

Sakura laced her fingers together nervously.

"So does pasta sound good to you for dinner?"

"Uh… yeah…" he said.

Sakura enjoyed having him over for dinner. She tried several times to tell him how she felt but was always interrupted. She saw him off at the entrance to her house.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to see Yamazaki and the others." he said.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"I guess so. See you tomorrow." He said.

"See you tomorrow." She replied and waved.

Sakura went to bed very anxious that night. Her face was a beat shade of red, she was nervous about seeing Shaoran tomorrow, and that she wasn't able to tell him how she felt today. After some time she fell asleep.

The next morning, Shaoran was catching up with his old friends, while Sakura looked on from the sidelines shyly. She tried to approach him when they were in the hallway to tell him how she felt but was once again interrupted; this time, by a group of students.

A few days later, they were walking down the street. Suddenly, Meiling and Tomoyo took off and left her alone with Shaoran. She looked at him sheepishly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Shaoran… honestly… honestly I…"

Suddenly a big flower waved in front of her and she was startled by it.

"Hoe!" she exclaimed. Before her stood a stuffed animal the size of a person. Suddenly its hands reached for its head and removed it.

"Big brother!" she panted, disappointed to once again have someone get in her way.

Things took a turn for the better a few days later though. They were sitting together in a ferries wheel booth and it seemed like the perfect time to tell him. Her hands cramped slightly.

"Honestly… honestly… about my feelings towards you…"

She took a deep breath.

"I… I… love you Shaoran… more than anyone in the world, I just want you to know that…," she said, relived she was finally able to let it out.

"I love you too…" came his voice.

"Sakura." he smiled and she smiled too as they both got up and went in for a warm embrace. Sakura had her arms around his shoulders while he had hers around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and stood on her toes, moved her hands up to his neck, slowly closing the gap between them, as their lips slowly moved closer to each other, until…

Sakura puckered her lips as they pressed against his own, electrically shocking and numbingly wiping their senses into oblivion. They kissed softly, as they enjoyed their first kiss as a couple. Finally, they parted and she gazed into his eyes. She giggled and closed her eyes as he brought her closer as he rocked her slightly as she rested her head in his chest.

After they got off the ferries wheel holdings hands, the two girls behind them smiled and gaze each other a fist bump for a job well done…

During the next few days, Sakura and Shaoran were inseparable and everyone seemed to notice. When the festival came, things took an interesting turn; Yamazaki twisted his ankle and with two days left to the play, Shaoran had to take over his role. So he rehearsed as much as he could. Finally, the moment of truth has arrived. He and his new girlfriend took the stage and danced together in the masked ball while being in their own little world. Unbeknownst to the crowd, the actors were a couple in real life, and their characters were about to become a couple as well. After the war between the two nations has ended, the two of them stood on the balcony holding hands.

"My dear prince… the truth is… the truth is… I have fallen in love with you…," she said standing close to his face.

"I love you too… Saku… err… I mean my dear princess…," she giggled as they kissed briefly while holdings hands and with that the play was over and everyone cheered. Including Toya. Being able to tell what was going on with his sister; he chuckled and walked away, happy for her, after finally coming to terms with her relationship with Shaoran…

After the play has ended and everyone went home, only Sakura and Shaoran were left as they sat on the stage. Luckily, for them, some of the lights were still on. They were still wearing their costumes only without the masks. They sat beside each other with their feet dangling off the stage. They were looking down feeling slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"So…" began Shaoran.

"That was fun…," he pointed out.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You're a really good dancer." She said.

"So are you…" he said.

After a short silence she spoke.

"I just wish we could have danced as a couple and not as actors…"

"It's not too late for that you know…" he said as she turned to look at him and smiled and took his hand. They got up to their feet and danced under the only spotlight that was still lit. Sakura had her hand around his waist and her other hand in his own as they slow danced together under the moon and the spotlight. She hummed softly as she rested her head in his chest as the dance continued. As they were slow dancing, the last spotlight gave out, and they were dancing together under the stars and the moonlight. Finally, Sakura looked up to meet his gaze and he met hers. They slowly leaned closer towards each other as their lips met in a soft yet tender contact. They let themselves enjoy the bliss and happiness of the moment for seconds before pulling away. When they did, Sakura rested her head in his chest and hummed softly.

"I love you Shaoran, I really do; and I mean that as myself. Not as the princess character…"

Shaoran kissed the top of her hair.

"Me too Sakura… me too…" he said as she rested in his embrace and he rocked her in his arms…

The end…

So that's it… two hundred stories… I hope you guys it. Thanks again for being so supportive everyone. It means a lot to me.

Anyway, as always, reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
